


Fever

by Soliloquy (Helix)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Biting, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Half-Sibling Incest, Lesbian Sex, Pre-Relationship, Scratching, Thigh-humping, Vaginal Fingering, first sexual encounter, genetic sexual attraction, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Soliloquy
Summary: Fever. It’s one of the most universal signs, recognizable even by laymen, that something is wrong with our body. That something foreign to the body is being fought. Whether it’s a common stomach flu or a dangerous sepsis - or even a normal, expected reaction to a vaccine. It’s a reaction. The fever pitch of desire is a sometimes dangerous venture. Meredith and Lexie's difficult and contrarian interactions come to a head when the older Grey makes an effort to finally let her in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me as an idea while doing a rewatch of Grey's from the beginning. The chemistry between Lexie and Meredith didn't feel very sisterly in its early days and there were moments where I blushed because of the involuntary (I am assuming) implications. Maybe it's just Lexie's bambi eyes!? Still... Love, hate - such a fine line, eh Mer?  
> The fic is set thus in the early episodes of their meeting, with scenes taken directly from the show to set the tone. The present action of the fic starts the night Meredith asks Alex to take Lexie home, which is subsequently where it deviates from canon.
> 
> Yep, this trash bin is comfy, thanks for asking.

**Fever. It’s one of the most universal signs, recognizable even by laymen, that something is wrong with our body. That something foreign to the body is being fought. Whether it’s a common stomach flu or a dangerous sepsis - or even a normal, expected reaction to a vaccine. It’s a reaction.**

 

_“There’s no rule that says he can’t have a drink with me!”_

_Meredith had seen that Lexie was getting annoyed. But she couldn’t help herself, couldn’t bite down on her tongue or push down the feelings of intrusion and irritation that this non-sister, half-sibling had been wedging into her life._

_“Actually, there is. I’m making one. No drinking with Alex, no sleeping with Alex.”_

_Lexie had stood there with her lips slightly parted in disbelief while Alex stared at Meredith, a hint of incredulity as he had wondered if his roommate could hear herself. Under normal circumstances the irony might not have been lost on her, that she was imposing rules exactly like an overprotective (possessive?) older sister would._

_“What exactly did I ever do to you?”_

_Lexie had found her voice again, the pitch in her voice pulling on Meredith’s nerves, not because it played on her in a way that was audible, exactly, yet she had found herself still able to detect and respond to the crescendo of the younger Grey’s feelings. She didn’t want to respond no, but her brain, her body, her mind did, against her own will, betraying her conscious wants._

_“Get your own friends. Get your own life. Just stop living in mine!”_

_The rejection is perhaps stronger than she’d wanted, the words had come out harsher than warranted, but she couldn’t help herself. It was a natural reaction right? For someone like her, to fight change, to fight intrusions and elements beyond her control. Rejection was the only way she had of controlling - or deluding herself into thinking she could control - the Lexie element. She couldn’t control her emotions or put the brakes on her reactions. It had been her own way of trying to nip it in the bud. To control the situation._

_“Screw you!”_

_Lexie had stormed off, and Meredith had turned to Alex, forcing an air of desolate relief and annoyance to bury the guilt._

_“I know that was mean, but she’s everywhere.”_

_He had remained looking unconvinced by her hollow words. Probably as unconvinced as she had felt but been unwilling to admit. Of course, one could always rely on Alex Karev to rub people’s noses in their own messes, no holds barred. Judgment free, but straight to the point. Jerk. An honest jerk._

_“You say she’s not your sister. You say you don’t want to know her. So why the hell do you care so much?”_

_“I don’t!”_

_Not believing her for one second, he had walked away. Determined for him to take her seriously, Meredith had repeated it a second time, shouting it after him. Yet she got no reaction, and she’d turned to her beer, trying to echo the words again, this time to herself, trying to convince her own self that she didn’t care. But even to her, the statement rang hollow._

_“I don’t care…”_

 

**Fevers are strange. They are both a blessing and a curse. A warning and a threat. It starts out with good intentions, as the body’s way to fight back against unwanted invaders. Dangerous invaders. A perceived threat.**

 

_Lexie had tried to look dignified as she approached, chin held high before deflating the slightest bit as she had noticed Meredith hadn’t reacted to the movement in her peripheral vision. For a moment, she had wondered if she was truly as absorbed with writing the chart she was scribbling her pen on, or if she were merely pretending in hopes to deter her. If that were the plan, it failed as Lexie had pre-emptively shut down any attempt at silencing._

_“I’m not stalking.”_

_No reaction. She had taken this as an invitation to carry on, and whether it actually was or not had not mattered in the moment, she’d seen it as an opportunity she needed to seize._

_“I just…”_

_Meredith had remained impassible, eyes riveted onto her patient’s chart as Lexie observed her, trying to find within herself the courage to finish what she had effectively just started and go through with her idea. Heart pounding in her chest, skin feeling uncomfortably warm at being so close - and feeling so vulnerable, she’d gone on._

_“I hate apples.”_

_Her choice of topic had proven effective. Meredith forgot all about her chart and looked up, puzzled. She hadn’t been expecting- well she didn’t know what she **had** been expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been that. Lexie had felt encouraged by the fact she finally had her attention while fighting the urge to run away from the expression she’d read on the other woman’s face as incredulousness._

_“Hate them. Think they shouldn't be allowed to be a fruit.”_

_There was no scoffing or mocking. And Meredith’s eyes had slid back to her chart - but there was no attempt at stopping her, walking away or otherwise shutting her down. Lexie took it for what it was - an attempt at calculated interest posturing as having more measure of disinterest than what was actually true. So she had decided to show her hand. She did after all always carry her heart on her sleeve, didn’t she?_

_“That's one.”_

_Things had become so clearly transparent then, that it was in effect the real test. Meredith saw exactly what she was trying to do and Lexie’s heart was pounding against her ribcage so violently she thought she might be sick. She no longer had the element of surprise or mystery, her sister could have at any time decided to walk away. But she had remained where she was, pen in hand, without saying a word, listening intently._

_“And two I can draw really, really well on an Etch A Sketch. Like, really well. Like, I could be a professional if, you know, that profession existed.”_

_She’d rambled through thing two -God why was she acting like a schoolgirl with a crush?- and though she had gotten an understanding look - and an other one which she couldn’t quite read, Meredith hadn’t ended the interaction or hightailed out of it. Lexie felt as though her legs might give out but that had given her the strength she needed and she had powered further down her list of things._

_“I play the trombone. Badly. I like math. “_

_Three, four… One to go. She had wet her lip and ignored the sound of her own pulse creating an insistent buzz in her ear. It didn’t matter since Meredith remained quiet as she spoke, and in a way she had felt thankful for that, for once._

_“And I notice that you do this thing with your hands when you're trying to make a point.  
Like this, with your hands.”_

_Piercing blue eyes had shot right through her, - crap, should she have saved it for last? Was it too forward of her to bring up the fact she paid so closely attention to Meredith that she’d begun to notice all the little things, the details? Under normal circumstances - or with anyone else, it could have easily made her withdraw and feel exposed, but instead she had kept her gaze locked onto Lexie, heart pounding in her chest. Their eyes couldn’t be more different, **they** couldn’t be any more different, and yet it seemed that doe brown had begun to dialogue with glacier blue, knowing fully well they could cut just as sharply. But wrapped in the velvet of light behind them was the reassurance that… Lexie was not all need, all taking. She had a lot to **give**._

_“And I know that's about you, but I do it too, so it's also about me and so that's five. Five things that I'm hoping will make it a little bit harder for you to hate me.”_

_She had stuttered again then bolted away like a deer spooked by the rustling of leaves, all too relieved to escape the situation she had admittedly set up. She’d promised herself she would get through the list, and now that she had, her only thought was fleeing - fleeing her sister’s presence and the heat that had built up against her skin. She didn’t know why every part of her vibrated when in her vicinity, and she certainly didn’t know why she was trembling by the time she’d sat down at Joe’s but realization hit her the second after and she immediately began rambling._

_She’d fled too fast to see that Meredith clearly didn’t hate her at all. Just the opposite._

 

**Sometimes, the intrusion is too strong. The fever tries in vain to throttle it down with heat but when that doesn’t work, the temperature continues to climb. Beyond what the body is capable of handling, with each rising degree and each passing hour a threat of self destruction. Neurological damage, organ failure and even death.**

 

Meredith wasn’t quite sure how she went from virulently wanting to reject Lexie and push her out and keep her as far away as possible, to walking up to her at the bar and asking her to come home. She’d asked Alex to take her home but he had jerkishly told her to fix it her own damn self if she really was done hating Lexie because ‘I’m not letting you shit on me after you suddenly change your mind’. Jerk. But she had to admit he was probably right, it was about time that she face this head on for once. Still she couldn’t help but think as they sat on the bed in her room to talk that she was far more talented at avoiding her problems, or having meaningless sex with handsome strangers. In fact, a part of her was beginning to panic because what the hell _was_ she doing? And ugh, Lexie - Lexie was looking at her like a puppy about to get a treat, like she couldn’t believe she was actually here. Or at least, that is what she told herself because she didn’t particularly like the alternative analogies, especially not when said puppy’s eyes were glassy with alcohol.

“I-…” The younger Grey started, offering a timid smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t.”

That came out sharper than intended, and Lexie flinched. Meredith cringed internally but remained unreadable. She couldn’t take the gratitude tonight, not when she generally didn’t deserve it, least of all now. 

“So you do still hate me… oh god then why are you… are you doing this out of pity? Because I don’t want your pity.” 

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the level to which Lexie’s innocence and naiveté both endeared and enraged her, or perhaps the way Lexie’s hand had brushed against her when she’d pulled back, but whichever it was, was enough for her to explode. The feelings that had been bubbling up for far too long now all came rushing back. The anger was just a cover, but really, was she that daft that she couldn’t see the obvious? Couldn’t see _why_ she avoided and pushed her away? Why she pretended not to care? 

“You idiot.”

It was swift, like a sudden lightning strike through a previously clear sky. Her lips were upon Lexie’s all at once, one hand on her thigh. She knew these feelings were wrong from the moment she’d recognized them, after denying them for so long. And she wasn’t cruel enough to let her sister continue to torture herself over her. She wasn’t worth it - and wasn’t this right here the proof of it? The fact she was sick and twisted enough to be attracted to this girl in the first place, and depraved enough to actually kiss her own flesh and blood. That would be enough on its own, but the icing on the fucked up cake that she’d been baking was the fact Lexie was her opposite - Lexie was pure. Maybe, just maybe the jealousy she felt at the notion of her father being Lexie’s dad in a way he never was to her, motivated her to taint her for once, to drag her into the spiral of her darkness.

But maybe she had also been wrong about the way in which Lexie was pure. The younger Grey exhaled a breath against her lips, warmed with the familiar tinge of alcohol, and then she’d kissed Meredith back, with a fervor she didn’t know she had. She could have sworn she was shaking, _again_ , yet there was no trace of hesitation, and it took Meredith by surprise when Lexie’s hand was the first to find her waist, urgently. She wondered if Lexie had known she wanted this, and if she perhaps hadn’t entirely underestimated her. 

It mattered very little now, because either way her _sister_ was suckling on her upper lip with the kind of need that would have made her flee in any other context. But this… this was something she could give her. The kind of need for which she knew how to provide. Screwed up, physical, _heated_. And she answered with ferocity, her teeth sinking into Lexie’s lower lip as she reached down between them to undo Lexie’s jeans, roughly pushing them from her hips without pomp or ceremony. She broke the kiss only briefly, just enough time to rid them both of their tops, before aggressively pushing her down against the bed, straddling her hips and roaming her eyes hungrily over the expanse of milky skin between her breasts. It amused her, as she thought with a smirk, how Lexie seemed so much smaller beneath her, for a change. In spite of the fact they skirted similar statures, Meredith was well aware that her petite frame was often dwarfed by other, curvier women.

Lexie had yet to cease surprising her though, since the younger Grey was now undoing Meredith’s pants as their lips found each other in the tumult of an other kiss. It were as if they feared that one or the other would pull away in realization if they stayed disconnected too long, and neither could bear the thought. Not when it felt all at once like forgetting how to breathe, yet breathing for the first time - emerging from waters the depths of which had them drowning. Not when the burning feeling of feverish skin upon feverish skin left them parched for more than those same waters could possibly quench. 

Meredith squirmed out of her jeans before subsequently kicking them off with renewed urgency and ferocity, her mouth straying from Lexie’s to her jaw, pressing frantic kisses that occasionally turned into nips, especially as she moved down to the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. A bolt of arousal rushed down Lexie’s spine causing a little burn in her lower abdomen, which in turn made her back arch in sinful delight to accompany the clarion of her breathless whimper. A siren’s song to Meredith’s ears, luring her further into the mist hanging over this treacherous current, impelling her to delve deeper. And dive she did. Her belly clenched in response and she nipped again, teasing the sensitive skin by smoothing over it with her tongue, the following instant. She felt nails scratching at the nape of her neck when she suckled firmly, leaving a love bite in her wake, rewarded by an other mewl and sliding her hand beneath the inviting curve of Lexie’s back, seeking out the clasp of her bra. Meredith growled in annoyance against her skin, as it resisted her briefly and she sank her teeth into the swell of her breast as she finally yanked the offending fabric away. Her thumb brushed over a tight nipple, while her mouth took to its twin, skin almost unbearably hot. As she bit her lower lip, she grew eager to return the favour, and the younger woman trailed her nails down along Meredith’s spine, making light of the garment with a determined tug.

Lexie’s hand continued down the path of adventure, dauntlessly sliding into Meredith’s underwear, greedily gripping the flesh of her ass, whilst Meredith’s teeth tugged at her nipple. It made her hips buck up with need, now indistinguishable from want, and the rub of fabric waving like a flag to her mind of the last barrier between them. But they’d already crossed the line, venturing too far away to turn back. Not that either of them wanted to, not that either of them _could have_ even if they’d wanted to. The thought only heightened Lexie’s agitation as Meredith’s hair caressed her skin with every tilt of her head as she flicked her tongue in maddening fashion still playing her breasts like a finely tuned instrument, growing more frantic in spite of the haze of alcohol still coating her mind. 

“I n- _ah!_ ”

Lexie exhaled sharply in response to Meredith pinching her other nipple while she busied her free hand, which tugged at the waistband of her thong, pulling it away from the hipbones it preciously rested upon. It made the younger woman’s nails dig into Meredith’s skin, breath shallowed by the overwhelming sensations which electrified her entire being, and accentuated the anxiety of anticipation. It was all at once too much, yet not enough and her impatience would have urged her to act, were it not for the fact that hot, open-mouthed kisses were now being pressed against her solar plexus, then her naval, followed by the sweet tickle of an ash blonde mane over her breasts, now left cold by the abandon. Instinctively she parted her legs as Meredith nipped at her hipbone, and pulled her underwear down, however not giving Lexie what she needed, instead laying hungry kisses along her inner thigh for a moment before attempting to move back up. Lexie was not going to let her regain her previous position until she too, got rid of her underwear, to which Meredith complied with a huff of annoyance. She could now feel the heat radiating from her and, in retaliation of a sort, cupped her pussy firmly as she straddled her thigh, sharp eyes cutting into a velvet brown now blackened with desire. 

Meredith rubbed her insistently, heel of her palm digging into the mound just above Lexie’s clit, fingertips teasing her entrance with a shudder as she felt the wetness pooling there. Lexie’s hips canted up into her touch reaching up to tangle her fingers into Meredith’s hair, lightly gripping the strands near the root, keeping her close with a forcefulness that would normally have skittish Meredith bolting in literally any other context. Her pink lips were reddened and glossy from the earlier kissing, looking oh so enticing in that instant as they remained slightly parted in breathless wonder and the way her thighs trembled and twitched from the tease of her fingers was absolutely intoxicating to Meredith. Why is it that she always brought men home again, when having a woman beneath you provided such a deliriously potent power surge? Their breasts brushed against one another’s which only brought Lexie to get pushier… impatient. But Meredith wasn’t quite indulging in her yet, even if she leaned down to devour the tender flesh of her neck, her sternum, her breast, unable to suppress her own hunger entirely. She took much twisted pleasure in making her sister squirm, devoid of any guilt this time, at least in relation to getting a rise out of her.

But Lexie’s skin had grown almost scarlet from the need, reaching a fever pitch such that it emboldened her into assertiveness. She moaned at a particularly sharp suck of her nipple before pulling Meredith off her chest, the darkness of her desire reflected in her gaze that locked onto her sister’s. Her breathing was hard and shallow, but she was so lost in the moment, so fixated on what she needed, that she found herself incapable of hesitation.

“Meredith. I _need_ … I need to _fuck_.” 

Her voice was slightly husky as she requested - no, _demanded_ the teasing cease and for a moment Meredith held her gaze in stunned silence, initially, then gradually her look of shock curled into a smirk. Wordlessly, and without any further warning, she firmly pressed two fingers into Lexie who let out a tiny mewl and once again arched her back, rutting her hips against the hand that played her somewhere between heaven and hell. Her entire body was alight with a kind of primal fire she didn’t know she’d been harbouring, and the flames threatened to ravage her as Meredith began thrusting her wrist, relieving her of the earlier torturous agony she’d endured, and straddled her thigh, showing Lexie that the heat and wetness radiating from her mirrored her own. Biting her lip, she flexed her thigh and lifted it slightly to rub against her, coaxing her to hump her leg.

Meredith gasped out a quiet moan, her clit throbbing from the rubbing and she rolled her hips forcefully, unable to resist indulging in the physical pleasure now offered to her, yet still remaining the one both on top and in control. She began to curl her fingers inside Lexie, seeking out the spots that would make the younger woman’s toe curls, thrusting her wrist a little harder each time she got a mewl, a moan or a whimper. Her hand was soaked and the heat felt burning, but something about that- and the feverish colour taken on by the previously unmarred, creamy skin, pushed her further down into a haze of unbridled lust and unapologetic pleasure. Lexie’s hips rolled firmer, faster than before, and while one hand tightened in Meredith’s hair, the other scratched down her back along her spine and sending sparks of pleasure resonating through her entire being, accentuating the flames already coiling around her nerves. Meredith responded by adding a little twisting motion, scissoring her fingers inside of Lexie whose eyes fluttered open and closed for a moment, rubbing her thigh harder against her sister’s pussy wanting to return the soul-stirring pleasure she was experiencing, the sensations brand new. 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

The sharply exhaled word only increased Lexie’s wetness and she pulled Meredith down for a kiss, needing to feel her, _all_ of her as the flames within lapped at her lower belly, burning in a way she never knew it could. It did not matter that their writhing body were by natural design never meant to be entangled this way, but perhaps subconsciously the twistedness fuelled the wildfire ravaging them both, and all Lexie cared about in the moment was chasing that high Meredith was so masterfully crafting. Her skin was damp, and she needed to find release yet did not want this to end. A squeal was swallowed by their shared kiss, and she suckled at Meredith’s tongue in a needy fashion as if trying to soothe herself, when the other woman so deftly fucking her, added her thumb to the mix, drawing quick, light circles around her clit, in counter rhythm to the thrusting, twisting and scissoring of her fingers inside. It was almost too much to take, especially with the combined sensation of Meredith fucking herself on Lexie’s thigh, exposing just how much she relished in the depravity of having the younger Grey at her mercy, the power she held over her acting as a mind melding aphrodisiac. Certainly, Lexie was lost in the kissing, the wonderous sensation of clenching hungrily around those divine fingers, knowing the sweet spot inside of her was swelling with every thrust, mirroring the escalation of searing white-heat in her clenching lower abdomen - and the sensation of her taut, hard nipples digging into the other woman’s breasts. 

“I- I’m- Meredith, I- _please_!”

Christ. Meredith moaned into the kiss, sinking her teeth into Lexie’s lower lip as she closed her eyes from the intensity of her own pleasure building, the way her pussy clenched around emptiness yet maintained maintained that delicious feeling from the perfect massage her clit received as a result of her hips grinding insistently down against the smooth, lovely thigh between her own. She bucked particularly hard as Lexie’s leg began twitching and trembling, unable now to control her body as it received such aggressive stimulation, wrapped in damp skin and unrelenting heat. It almost felt like a fever dream to the both of them, and perhaps a part of them wished it were so that it could continue as a moment crystallized in time, unending. And if it weren’t real, the responsibilities they had to themselves and the outside world became subsequently irrelevant, with the only one remaining to make each other reach brand new heights of climax. And Lexie was dangerously close, sliding her tongue into Meredith’s mouth, with a whimper as Meredith quickened the tempo of her hips and her hand, bringing her free one to one of Lexie’s beasts, squeezing her nipple and tugging at it. She let out a loud moan into the kiss, as she felt Lexie’s body react almost instantly, arched back twitching thighs, tight walls fluttering faster. Breaking the kiss she reopened her eyes just in time to see herself triumph.

Lexie’s gaze briefly met Meredith’s again, before tossing her head back and to the side. One hand tightly gripped at the pillow above her, whilst the other pulled on a fistful of hair in a deceptively rough manner as her hips bucked up against the hand leading her to madness. The heat inside of her caught like an ember on the wind, bursting into a wildfire that ravaged through her body as she came in a manner so intense it shattered her inner world. Her back arched off the bed, her free thigh curling around Meredith’s hip and in effect pressing the other women down harder onto her other leg. Her toes curled and she suddenly froze, breathless, wordless before mewling out something that sounded suspiciously like her sister’s name. Both of them were too caught up in the moment to care, and the implications would only haunt them later- how could they focus on something like that when the sight before her would have been enough to send Meredith over the edge on its own?

The way her head lulled to the side, exposing her neck in such a vulnerable and inviting manner, or the way her pink lips reddened, glistening remained parted in an expression of ecstasy only a woman could wear so well. Her nipples both pebbled, breast swollen and heaving, bouncing from her ragged breathing, her back arched and accentuating her waist. How she looked so incredibly unravelled, dishevelled and yet divine? The sound of sex - whether they were coming from Lexie’s throat, or the sound of wet flesh coming from between her thighs only added to the experience with the knowledge of knowing that _Meredith_ was responsible for the state she was in. She leaned down, closing her eyes as her teeth sank into the curve of the other woman’s neck, her hips now humping on pure instinct as the heat erupted within her. The biting was to stifle her own cries of pleasure, but it seemed to trigger a new series of spasms within Lexie, having not fully come down from her high, and her mind went blank as she pressed her pussy down hard, trembling as the violence of her orgasm wreaked havoc on her being in unison with her sister’s. 

They both grew still, statuesque but for the sound of their breathing, heads spinning as their minds struggled to regain footing after the unexpected disorientation. The glowing heat surrounding them both was growing uncomfortable however, as was the dampness of their respective skins. Meredith let herself fall to the side, and Lexie bit her lip, instantly missing the weight of her and the sensation of proximity. It was impossible to tell for how much longer they remained still, gravity slowly calling them back to reality, both however fighting it, struggling to remain in their afterglow and the lingering embrace of alcohol. Both in each other’s field of vision, without really looking at one an other. Lexie was coming down faster, however, her hand twitched causing her fingertips to caress lightly against Meredith’s back who flinched and wordlessly turned around, grabbing the blankets and bedsheets, tugging them up higher over her body, now facing away from Lexie. Lexie’s teeth sank further into her lower lip and she too, turned onto her side, very lightly brushing her back against her sister’s. Even with the complicity of darkness was preferable this way, even as the tingling in her limbs receded, she didn’t notice the soreness surfacing where she’d been bruised and pinched from the treatment of teeth and fingers. It was overshadowed by the stinging in her eyes as she lost her fight against the water rising and breaking, silently staining her cheeks and the pillow upon which she rested her head. 

At least Meredith wouldn’t see her. 

**But whether it is a fever you can’t sweat out, or a small spike in temperature, if there is one thing all fevers have in common, it’s that they must eventually break.**


End file.
